


you know what i want

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [130]
Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: bob/spencer and prescription: mindless self indulgence</p>
            </blockquote>





	you know what i want

"Hold still."

"But it hurts."

"That's because you won't hold still!" Spencer grit his teeth and resisted the urge to throttle his boyfriend. "There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Bob looked at the changed dressing, then back at Spencer. "How'd you learn to do that?"

Spencer began wrapping up the discarded dressing. "I used to help mom out at the medical centre she worked at, they had these posters," he said with a shrug. "The more important question is, when are you going to stop hurting yourself in stupid ways?"

Bob at least had the good grace to look embarrassed. "It wasn't me this time."

Spencer rolled his eyes as he dried his hands. "Yeah, it was Brian, who's just as bad as you are. Seriously, next time he comes to you with a really awesome idea, I want you to say fuck, no, Brian. Got it?"

Bob went to salute, and winced as it pulled the small row of stitches on his arm. "Got it," he said sheepishly.

"Good, because if you fuck up your arms any more, you won't be able to jerk off, and then where will you be?"

Bob grinned as Spencer tried not to smile and failed. "Reliant on my totally awesome boyfriend for all my sexual needs?" He even laid on the puppy dog eyes.

Spencer sighed, but he was smiling as he reached for Bob's belt.


End file.
